


Hospitalized

by Spencersomega



Series: Jayden Andrews [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bullying, Hospitals, M/M, Mpreg, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencersomega/pseuds/Spencersomega
Summary: With Reid’s son being hospitalized, a few secrets are exposed.





	Hospitalized

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn’t contain rape/non-con, sexual assault is only mentioned, not performed, but to be safe I applied the warning!  
> Also mentions of racism, bullying and drugs.

"Hi Camila, everything okay?" Reid asked worried when he answered his phone. Getting a phone call from Camila while on a case always meant that something happened to Jayden. "Jay's in the hospital." Cami told him and for a moment his world stopped spinning. He dropped down on his seat in the jet and couldn't bring himself to say something. Jayden was everything to him. Especially since Aidan is in jail, Jayden is everything he has from him. 

The whole team noticed that something was wrong and started getting closer to him. "Everything okay, Spence?" JJ asked him worried, sitting down in the seat next to his. "I-I.." he started but couldn't bring himself to form a sentence, he was in shock. 

"Spencer?" Camila asked over the phone and brought him out of his shock, back into reality. "Yeah, I'm still here. What happened?" Reid asked, eyes full with tears which were threatening to fall any second. "I don't know. His school called me because you didn't answer your phone and told me that Jayden is in an ambulance on his way to the nearest hospital. I started driving as soon as they told me which hospital and I asked the nurses but he's still being examined." Cam told him. "His school called you?" Reid asked slightly angry. Phone calls from someone from the school your son attended, telling that he's on his way to the hospital could only mean one thing. "Yeah and I'm thinking the same right now. Should I call the police?" She asked him while he tried to get himself under control. The team noticed how tense he was and looked confused at one another. "I got a better idea. Stay on the phone, I'll sort it out. Did he ever tell you about someone being mean to him, insulting him or something similar?" Spencer asked her. "No, never. I always thought that he would tell one of us about something like that but apparently I was wrong. I didn't even notice that he was being bullied." Camila said, starting to let the tears fall. "I thought he would come to me. He knows what I went through and I always told him that he could tell me something like that. I know how it is to be bullied so I can't blame him for not telling us. But whoever bullied him will regret it. I'm not going to watch my son being bullied." Spencer said and put his phone on speaker, laying it down on the table. He looked up and noticed the confused glances from anyone. "I know that you probably have a lot of questions right now and I'll answer all of them later, but right now I need a phone." Reid said and while everyone nodded in agreement, Hotch gave him his phone. He started typing in the number and put it on speaker when it started dialing. "Who are you calling?" asked cam over the phone. "Someone who is able to do something about it. Just stay on the phone." He told her. 

"Agent Hotchner?" Someone asked over Hotch's phone after picking up and the team instantly recognized the voice as the one of the Assistant Director. "John, it's Spencer." "Hello, Spencer. Everything okay?" The AD asked him and the team looked shocked at each other first, then Hotch's phone and finally at Spencer. No one on the team knew that Reid knew the AD personally. "I need your help with something. I'm going to sue a school and a few kids. Do you know any good attorneys who would be able to win the process?" Spencer asked them, ignoring his team completely. Before John could answer, camila's voice came back and John kept quiet for the moment. 

"Jayden Andrews?" A voice which probably belonged to a doctor asked and Camila answered. "I'm his aunt." Cam answered and the other voice rang out again. "Alright, are the parents here?" He asked. "His father isn't able to come but I have his mother on the phone right now. He's on his way back right now." "When will he be here?" "I don't know. He works for the FBI and just finished a case on the other side of the country. It's going to take a while. But you can talk to me. Jayden always stays with me when his mother is out of the city." "Okay, do you have by any chance clothes for him on hand?" The doctor asked and Reid closed his eyes, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. Not only was his son hurt so bad that he had to be driven to the hospital in an ambulance, he was also naked. "I should have some in my car, I'll get them before seeing him. What happened to him?" "He was brought in by ambulance, had no clothes on him and was severely beaten. His left ankle his sprained, as is his right wrist. He has a mild concussion, his stomach and back are covered in bruises but no ribs are cracked and broken. He has a split lip, a black eye and a cut on his forehead which required 10 stitches. If you want to you can take him home in a few hours. When the concussion gets worse he would have to come back but you could take him home. Do you know the signs or should I explain them to you?" The doctor asked her. "That won't be necessary, both his parents had more concussions than I care to remember, I know what to do. Can I see him now?" She asked and the doctor answered "he's still in exam room 3. You can get him his clothes and I'll arrange the discharge papers." Camila nodded and started to walk towards her car, to get Jay some clothes. "Did you hear everything?" Cam asked him, again close to tears. "Yeah, I'll call you back in a few hours. Just take care of Jayden and tell him I'll be home ASAP. I'll take care of everything else." Reid said and Camila hung up after agreeing. 

"John? You heard everything?" Spencer asked him angrily. "Yes, I'll arrange for you to get the best attorney possible." "Could you also call the prison and tell them to have Aidan call me? I need to tell him about this." "I'll call them right now. If you need anything else, call me." "Thank you so much." Spencer said, hung up and gave Hotch his phone back. 

"Okay as long as I'm waiting for the call, you can ask your questions." Reid told them, looking at everyone of them. "Who are Jayden, Camila and Aidan exactly to you?" Morgan asked him with a frown visible on his face. "Jayden is my son, Aidan my husband and Camila my sister-in-law." Spencer told them. "Jayden is in the hospital?" Jennifer asked him concerned and he nodded. "Why did Camila refer to you as his mother and is your husband in prison?" Blake asked him. "Because I gave birth to him and he calls me mum. Yes, Aidan is in prison and before anyone even asks, he's a former drug dealer. He only did it to give Jayden a better childhood than both of us had. He's been in prison for the last five years." "How old is Jayden?" Rossi asked him curiously. "Fourteen." Reid told them and got shocked looks in return. "You had him when you were eighteen?" Morgan asked him startled. "Yes and I never regretted it." Spencer answered them and his phone started to ring before anyone could ask another question. "Here we go.." he muttered while answering the phone and putting it on speaker. Better that way than being asked what Aidan said later on. 

"Baby? What's wrong?" They heard a worried voice ask over the phone. "Jay was in the hospital. Cam is taking him home right now." Spencer told him. "Hospital? Jayden? What happened to him?" Aidan asked worried. "I don't know, I didn't talk to him yet but he was severely beaten which means that he is being bullied." Reid told said. "I know that voice, babe. What aren't you telling me?" Aidan asked him. "Promise me that you're not going to do something stupid. I'll take care of everything that happened, alright?" "I promise." "He was brought into the hospital by an ambulance completely naked." Spencer told him and for a few moments everything was silent. "He was naked?" Aidan asked with a lethal voice. "Yes and I don't know if they were going to sexually assault him, tie him up somewhere or just let him walk around naked but I'll sue them all for battery and sexual assault." Reid told him. "Good. Sue the school and the parents of the children too. Sue everyone who probably just stood and watched." His husband told him furiously. "I'll do it, don't worry." "Do you know what brought this on? Did he ever tell you about someone giving him problems?" Aidan asked. "No, he didn't tell me or Camila but I can imagine what brought this on." Spencer told him sourly. "What?" His husband asked him. "It's obvious. They were jealous because he's smarter than them and probably got twice as much an IQ than they have, you're in prison, his mother is a man and I wouldn't be surprised if his race has something to do with it." Spencer told him. "Sue them for racism, just sue them for everything you can. No matter how small it may be, destroy them." "I didn't plan on doing something else. I'll sue all of them for everything that I can." "Good, I'll have to go now but come an visit me with Jayden when he's better, I miss both of you." "I'll do it, we also miss you. I'll see you next week." "Bye, babyboy. Take care of yourself and Jay." "Will do, bye." Spencer said and Aidan hung up.

"Got more questions?" Reid asked, trying to distract and calm himself down. "Racism?" Morgan asked him seriously. "Yeah, Jayden's half Caucasian and half Hispanic." Spencer told them. "Do you need anything?" JJ asked him concerned. "Yeah there are a few things.." Reid said low-voiced. "What do you need?" Blake asked him and Reid set his eyes on Rossi. "It's embarrassing but I'll probably need money." Spencer said quietly. "No problem, I'll pay for the whole process." Dave told him with determination in his voice. "No, you won't. I'll only need a bit money. I'll mostly be able to pay for it myself but I also have to pay for my mum, Jayden's not exactly cheap and Aidan needs money for the prison." Spencer said. "Nonsense, I'll pay for everything. I have more than enough money, so I'll pay for it." Dave told him with a voice that stated 'no objections' and Reid stayed quiet, for now. "Anything else you need?" Hotch asked him. "Are you still in contact with people from your time as a prosecutor?" Reid asked him and Aaron nodded. "Can you contact them and ask them for help?" Spencer asked him quietly. "I'll start writing them now. I'll tell them that the son of one of my subordinates was severely beaten today and that he has been bullied for quite some time and everyone should be on my side in a few hours." Hotch told him and started writing the messages. "Thank you all so much. I don't know what I would do without you." Reid told them. "You don't need to thank us, pretty boy. We'll always support everything you do and help you with it. We'll stay by your side during the process and help you through it. That's what family's for." Morgan told him and Reid couldn't help but smile at him.


End file.
